Felicidad plena
by nicol-san
Summary: En un día de trabajo Carlisle se da cuenta que las cosas cambiaron desde que bella se tranformo en vampiro.
**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Mis recuerdos humanos no son muy claros, con el tiempo eso se pierde, pero si hay algo que recuerdo que es que deseaba tener una familia, poder encontrar la felicidad, cuando me transforme en vampiro, creí que nunca encontraría eso que tanto había soñado, que no merecía vivir, pues yo estaba condenado.

-Carlisle-escuche la voz de mi hija, más pequeña- ¿vamos?

-Claro-le dije a bella-espérame en el auto, después te alcanzo

-Yap-

Tome mi maletín y me encamine hacia el auto, el cual bella me estaba esperando. Ella estaba con su uniforme de enfermera ya que, trabajamos juntos en el hospital.

Ya habían pasado ochenta años desde la transformación de bella, la cual no había cometido ningún error, tiene un autocontrol muy bueno, la cual le permitía trabajar en el hospital Cordova, Alaska, donde residimos.

La historia que habíamos hecho saber, por el hospital y instituto de los niños era lo mismo que siempre, pero lo único que cambiaba era que bella era sobrina mía la cual había perdidos a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico, y yo era su único pariente, que cuando yo tenía 20 años me había hecho cargo de bella 10 años, y me case con Esme a la edad de 28 años, después ella tenía a los hales como sobrinos, después adoptamos a Edward, Alice y emmett.

Bella había decidido no estudiar de nuevo en el instituto, después de llevar 25 años convertida, así que a ella se había acercado a mí, para conversar sobre eso, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, que si quería trabajar lo mejor era un lugar donde estuviera alguien de nosotros, asique le sugerí que estudiara enfermería, y trabajara conmigo, no se lo iba a decir pero me ilusionaba que ella estudiara algo referido a la medicina, ella aceptó, desde ese momento ella había estado trabajando conmigo.

-¿Qué pasa papá?, estás pensativo-mire a mi pequeña la cual, a pesar de los años, seguía sin poder ocultar sus emociones, seguí siendo un libro abierto.

-Nada pequeña, solo pensaba cómo a pesar de los años todavía eres un libro abierto- dije para molestarla, ella bufo molesta – no te enojes era broma –le dije de manera dulce, levante mi mano y le acaricie la cabeza como si fuera una niña, ella simplemente se delató con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos al hospital tuvimos que separarnos, ella se fue hacer sus deberes y yo mío, nos íbamos a juntar a la hora de almuerzo.

Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para el almuerzo, no es que lo necesitara, pero tenía ganas de hablar con mi hija , me había ha acostumbrado a su presencia, ella compartía muchas ideas, con que los demás no hacían, Edward mi primer hijo y me sentía orgullo por él, pero bella era mi pequeña la cual había decidido tener desde siempre, porque ella era todo lo que hubiera deseado para una hija, era dulce y tímida, siendo humana era responsable.

Mi teléfono sonó cuando vi de quien era y que decía me puse un poco triste decía "LO SIENTO PAPÁ, PERO OCURRIÓ UN PERCANCE CON LAS ENFERMERAS, ASI QUE ME TOCÓ TOMAR LA HORA DE DESCANSO, PERO SALGO TEMPRANO ASÍ QUE NO VAS A TENER QUE ESPERARME, NOS VEMOS, PERDÓN.

Me sentí un poco solo, ya que me había acostumbrado a que la hora de almuerzo, que podía estar con mi peque, me sentía igual , que cuando ella, todavía no está trabajando en el hospital, podría ir la cafetería y "almorzar" solo , pero no, podía estar seguro alguna enfermera se me acercara a mí, con bella nos apoyamos, ella fingía ser la niña mimada que quería estar con su papa, cada ahora y no permita que ninguna mujer se me acercara, pues ellas que quería algo más conmigo, y yo hacía lo mismo como padre celoso.

Espere que terminara mi turno y me dirigí en el auto, pero bella no estaba ahí, pero pensé demasiado rápido, porque ahí venía bella.

-Podemos ir a algún lado, antes que vayamos a la casa- dijo, estaba nerviosa y no solo eso sino que tramaba algo

-Está bien, pero que tramas, traviesa- ella me saco la lengua

-Es una sorpresa –me encogí de hombros

-Está bien, pero ¿donde? – dije bella me dio las indicaciones para llegar, era una plaza bastante bonita bella me indico que me sentara en unos columpios, bella traía un paquete en sus manos me las entendió y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Feliz día papá- dijo bella, yo sabía que hoy era día del padre pero no creí que me felicitaría, ya que el año pasado me hicieron una fiesta, habíamos acordado que lo celebraremos cada cinco años, para no acumular tantas cosas materiales, pero igual manera mi corazón muerto se llenó de felicidad, mi pequeña me había dado el mejor regalo, que ella me considere su padre, Charlie había muerto hacía 10 años, para bella fue un gran pérdida.

-Gracias hija, no se los digas a tus hermana, pero tú siempre serás mi favorita – dije, bella largo una risa. Abrí el regalo de bella, mire con ternura la bufanda color rosado pálido, que tenía un bordado que decía "TE QUIERO PAPA" en una punta y en la otra con letra más pequeña decía, Carlisle Cullen.

-Te la quería entregar en la hora de almuerzo, pero no podía escribir tu nombre, me costó un poco, pero amenos la termine- me dijo yo la mire, ella me la había tejido ella misma moví mi cabeza, ella era la mejor hija que cualquier padre podría tener.

Entonces me di cuenta que tenía todo lo que había soñado algún día, cuando era humano, estaba seguro que no hubiera encontrado la felicidad siendo humano, era lo que a dios le pedía siempre, el me lo cumplido, tarde pero me lo cumplio, tenía al el amor de mi vida, que siendo humano jamás podría haber encontrado una mujer tan hermosa como esme, hijos los cuales eran unos revoltosos, una nieta que era concedida por mis mas queridos hijos, todo estaba perfecto, mi hija Rosalie al fin era feliz, gracia bella. bella había llegado para completar lo que hacía falta, tenía la felicidad completa.

* * *

 **Es algo cursi, pero creo que bella se parece mas carlisle**

 **tanto que no soportaría matar a alguien**

 **espero que le haya gustado.**


End file.
